Sakura the demon wolf princessdox
by Angel of darkness sakura
Summary: What if sauske died.Sakura is a demon wolf princess and a war broke out between wolf demons called Zama and demon bears called bearics and all her friends who have demons in them and are actualy demons themselves.What if kiba is the prince of the the outher demon wolf kingdom and is a war commander like sakura is and what if the demon wolf kingdoms united will love bloom?Find out.


**Character page so fare in the story.**

**I give my thinks to everyone's stories that inspired me to write this. This is a Gaara x Sakura story but that's later so just bear with me. This is a story a thought of that Sakura is really a demon wolf princess and her demon wolf sister Nalu becomes Sakuras inner demon. Sasuke is not in this storie hes one of my least favorite character's in the Naruto series.I added a whole lot of OC characters Here is a list of some of the characters: Sakura age:18 450 in demon years**

**Nalu age:16 330 in demon years Sakarus sister.**

**Gaara age:19 500 in demon years**

**Tamari age: 21**

**Lady Tsunade age:24 850 in demon years**

**Tigo age:19 500 in demon years**

**Leo age:19 500 in demon years**

**Zazukie :26 880 in demon years**

**Naruto age:19 500 in demon years**

**Shikamaru age:19 **

**Hinta age:18**

**Kiba age :19 500 in demon years **

**Neji age: 19**

**General Akami age: 20**

**Little sky age:12 80 in demon years**

**Blake age : 18 450 in demon years**

**Shikiku age :19 500 in demon years (where's cowboy outfit. Same one as seven in Pokémon ranger)**

**Ino age : 17 **

**Konkuro age : 22**

**Hello sorry I needed a character page because you guys would have been lost without it. **

**Sakura the wolf demon princess**

**My first story**

**Forgive me on any miss spelled affence but i do not like sauske so he is not in the story i might put some citrus in here but no lemon because i made the mastake of telling my grandmouther aboute me wrihgting a story.**

**sakura : didnt you say that me and Kiba are the main pairing.**

**AngelwolfofDarkcness: .**

**Gaara walks in**

**Gaara : is she online agin?**

**Sakura:yes.**

**Everyone walks**

**Kiba:do i even want to know?**

**sakura:just read kiba im going to sit in my corner of shame.**

**kiba:why is she mad?**

**Angelwolfofdarkness: mmmmwwwhahahahahahahahahahahaha !**

**everyone sweat drops**

**Everyone:She does not own she owns all the occ charecters and demon forms.(not gaara or naruto)**

**CH.1 The wolf demon named Nalu**

It was a normal sunny day in the leaf village. The 5th Kage lady Tsunadai sent Sakura out on a mission to find a demon wolf named Nalu and escort Gaara the sand hikoga. But to git to these places it would take about 3 days not including random ambushes on the way. But 2 of those days will be used to get the demon wolfs cave (Den. they all where the same clothes as in the show).(Nalu is sakuras demon sister)

Flash back:

It was a rainy day and Sakura traveled in to the forest because she heard a sharp howl/yowl of a puppy (wolf pup)"Ho puppy! Puppy! Puppy! " Sakura turned right then there was a demon wolf pup injured. Sakura was aware that Nalu was a demon but inspite of that she healed the demon pups wounds. (And no one know except for the 4th hikogie who died).

END OF FLASH BACK:

Sakura was all most there. "Nalu its me "said sakura"long time no see big sister"said Nalu."its ben 6 years scence then."Said sakura."so did lady tsunade send you to visit or did she send you because of are familys ordeal !""its because I asked her if I could come here because of are ordesl...so everyone thinks im on an a rank mission right now."Explined sakura

"Nice ... Hay you realy ok with me becoming your demon big siste?... But keep in mind will be able to hear and see eachouthers thoughts."said Nalu serioclyr

"one question Nalu. Are we able to have a mind block and can i have my demon wolf tail,ears and my demon teath?"said Sakura curiously

"yes you will have yours but not are we able to seperate ?... But keep in mind will be able to hear and see eachouthers thoughts to?"Asked sakura in a calm tone.

"yes for all those questions .And sis if you need a girl talk just ask me ok ."Said Nalu .

"Yes totally awsome but i think it will be me giving you girl talks because i am more experienced than you" said Sakura

Nalu turned into her demonic sperit form and went in to sakuras mind:"ok now Nalu we have to go pick up Gaara from the sand village because ther is

going to be a war meeting and all the demon leader except bear are going to be there."said sakura

"wait the gaara that holds Shukiuku?"Asked Nalu

"yes."sakura said

"Sakura i have a question why is there a war meating going to take place?"Nalu asked concerned

"Deer little sister the reason is becaus Boonza the bear demon king has gone completley evil and is now ging after royal we are safe now because it takes 2 to take out one

Bearic demon because you half to confuse them to be able to kill one."

"ok"said Nalu.

then the rest of the way to the sand village was in silence in till they started to hear an unholly bear/howl of pain.

**Angelofdarknesssakura:i had to leave it a clif .I wil have updated before or on 6-7-2013**

**Everyone:please for short chapter promise longer next time.**


End file.
